1 Power Rangers Rebellion
by Danroe
Summary: The Ranger Republic has fallen, a great council that once rulled with honour and compassion, Rangers are being slaughtered and hunted one by one. Those who survive continue to fight, but will they succedd?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Power Rangers blah blah blah...No copywrite enfringment...yadda yadda.

Chapter 1 Before the Fall By Danroe79

This is the prequal leading up to the New Ranger series.

In the days after the fall of the old ranger replublic many rangers fled earth along with troops some took stands on their own home worlds, others joined the fight...

The forest Moon of Caladora

Daniel Hart held back along with his fellow ranger Jake Henderson, behind them was a troop of soldiers that had once served in the Galactic Republic, They stood on a presabis looking down into glacier canyon, it was called that because below where large Ice crystals that seemed to grow from everywhere, they watched silently as the dark rangers moved through the canyon below, two straight lines, two dark rangers leading with there warmachine androids behind them, each one heavily armed, these had been the republics downfall for what had been created to protect had now been twisted to destroy

The Green galactic rangers stomach twisted, he had never been afraid to go into battle, but with the events of the last three days and the fall of so many of his comrads he was now becoming hesitant.

"We are seriously outnumbered" He said looking down and mentally counting the numbers of the passing hoard.

"Numbers dont matter" General Sloan whispered as he checked his blaster rifle and then the weapons hanging on his armour

"We cant let them reach the capitol"

The Black RPM ranger Daniel Hart nodded his head, he knew that Sloan was right, if the capitol fell then they would loose Caladora and another planet would fall to the Dark Empire.

"Agreed, the Droids are an easy target, its the dark Rangers that we have to look out for, they will be the challange"

Daniel nodded as he looked at Jake and then back to Sloan "We will deal with the Dark rangers, you just take out the droids"

Sloan nodded

From behind them the troops checked their weapons and the whine of them powering up could be heard.  
>"Piece of cake" Sargent peters said from behind them as she snapped her riffle cartrigde into place<p>

The Green galactic ranger raised his eyebrows and looked at the red head, she was young and impetious, but her spirit was strong, she would have made an awesome ranger if she had accepted the offer. Peters had ended up turning it down to serve in the marines, she didnt feel like studying for 3 years to learn how to fight when she already knew was something that she wanted to do.

"Easy for you to say" Jake responded looking down at his galaxy morpher, He had only become a ranger a week before the fall and had only seen combat once, but his nerves had gotten the best of him, Luckily Daniel had been there to save his ass before it had been blown off. He closed his eyes, he was going to survive this and he was going to fight, there was no time to be timid there was no time to hide, he had to protect this moon, this is what he had trained for, this is what he had worked for...

Sloan did one last check on his gatling rifle

"Ready?" He asked, they all nodded behind him, he then turned to the Daniel and Jake with an uncertain look on his face, for these two it was different, they had only recieved their ranger powers a few weeks before and hadnt seen real combat.

"You two alright?" Sloan asked

Daniel and Jake looked at each other and then looked at Sloan nodding back

"Then lets do this and may the power protect us" Sloan nodded to his troops who all pulled sonic grenades from their arms, each pulling the pin and then throwing them into the canyon below. Nothing was heard for a split second, then the ear shattering sound rang around them and ice and fire rose into the air as the grenads exploded with the ultra sonics...Sloan knew that they would have only a split second before they recovered and that it was now or never

"LETS GO...FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Sloan cried raising his blaster and jumping down the side of the mountain along with the rest of his troops, the whine of his gatling blaster now firing into the hoard

It was now or never, Daniel had been itching for some payback esp for what they had done to his family...  
>"Good Luck" He nodded towards jake powering up his Rpm morpher, he took a step back and then sprinted for the edge as he reached it he dived off it and towards the ground<p>

"RPM GET IN GEAR!" he yelled as energy seemed to swirl around him and he became the black RPM ranger. Before Daniel hit the ground his suite seemed to glow so brightly that when he did finally hit, energy shockwaves exploded out in all directions striking the droids around him causing them to explode and rain debris around him. Jake watched him Daniel was one hell of a fighter and it seemed like he didnt have any fear, but in saying that he knew that at that point it was up to them, The ranger ranks had been decimated badly with rangers turning to the dark side, the ones who had stayed true to the lightside of the morphing grid had to fight and they had to win, they had to drive back the darkness...Evern if it ment sacraficing their own lives, that was what a rangers purpose was...to fight for those who couldnt fight for themselves...To protect!

"Here goes nothing!" He stepped back and then ran for the edge, he leapt forward, the air rushing passed his face was such an awesome feeling, his adrenaline pumping...

"GO GALACTIC!" He yelled as green lightning struck him from all sides as he became the Green Lost galaxy ranger he glided down and landed in the centre of the droids

"Quasar saber!" He annoucned as he pulled the saber from its holder, he spun quickly as one of the droids attacked him firing off a volley of torpedos which he deflected away, He raised the saber it arching with energy, he sliced downwards through the first droid, he then blocked the attack from another...

With Nitro sword in hand, Daniel continued to diflect the blasts from three droids that where advancing on him. Moving past them in a flash of speed he sliced through the centre of the two droids, each one arching and then exploding before him. He turned looking towards three troops had been cornered by three droids. He ran towards the troops launching himself into the air, spinning like a corckscrew and landed on one knee behind the droids, His nitro swords exploded with energy as he swung in a wide arc before him, the energy launched towards the droids like a crescent moon and slammed into them causing them to explode and rain debris around them. Daniel got up and looked at the troops

"You guys alright?" He asked

"Thanks to you" The dark haired troop said, Daniel knew him as Zack Adams, he was daniels age and just a bit taller then himself

"All in a days work" Daniel responded, He was about to turn around when a pink arrow that had a black energy outline slammed into his left shoulder, Daniel was sent spinning ended over end and slammed into a tree trunk falling to the ground.

"Open fire!" Zack yelled as he turned his Gatling blaster on the newcommer.. Multiple blasts of destructive energy raced towards her, The ranger pulled a weapon from the holster at her waste, touched the stud and changed it from a gun into a blade, Moving faster then anyone could have anticipated she deflected every single shot away from herself each one exploding behind her.

The dark ranger tilted her head and looked at the troops for an instant

"Pathetic" She hissed as in her right hand some sort of weapon appeared

"FLICKER WHIP!" she whispered, as she held the whip close to her chest, The tip of the whip seemed to slither out and then seek its target, it wrapped around Zack first lifting him into the air, The dark ranger flicked her wrist slightly and sent him carrening into a tree, it broke in half as he slid along the ground

"Puny human..." She hissed as she bent down before his body, blood dripped from his ears and nose, she picked him up by the the hair, Zack screaming in pain, She turned him around to face her helmet

"Did you really think your pathetic weapons could stop me?" She reached down and took hold of his gatling rifle in her left hand and crushed the barrel, dropping it to the ground.

"I am beyond you, and I will show you the real dark power of the morphing grid, the side Zordon was to afraid to embrace, the side that gives you ultimate power" She said looking into Zacks face, she drew back there was something different about this one, something that she had felt a long time ago...

Daniel felt like he had been run over by a shuttle craft, his whole body ached with pain, He tried to get to his feet but his shoulder felt so heavy he couldnt bring himself to get up off the ground. The sounds of the battle around him felt like faint echos in his head, an explosion went off beside him but he didnt move

"Daniel get up!" A voice echoed from so far away that Daniel couldnt see where it was comming from. He felt groggy, he turned to see the dark ranger holding Zack by the hair who was unconconcious.  
>"No Zack!" He cried, for some reason he felt like he had to protect him but he didnt know why, he was a fellow comrad and that was normal, but this was different, this was a deeper need to protect him, to keep him safe, He pushed his nitro sword into the ground and pushed himself to his feet. "ENGINE CELL!" he yelled as he slammed it into the blaster, it whined loudly as the power begun to build into the weapon, he took aim and then pulled the trigger, a blast of black energy exploded from the barrel. The dark ranger couldnt dodge the blast and it slammed into her chest causing her to drop Zack, but instead of falling to the ground, she slid backwards with her hand out holding the blast<p>

"You are going to have to do better then that" She hissed as she raised the blast above her head and sent it blasting back to him with a bit of her own added power added to it.

Daniel watched as the blast approached him head on, the blast slammed into him throwing him back into the rockface that was located behind him, rocks and chunks of debris flew out in all directions. Daniel felt like his chest was on fire, he fell face first into the ground, his armour glowed brightly and then vanished

The dark ranger came walking towards him, the whip in her right hand snapping around her on the ground, like a snake ready to strike

"This is the best they have to offer..." She leaned over reaching out and wrapping her hands around his throat lifting him off his feet and into the air.

"You rangers...so weak, not even a challange and to think you are from my blood line..." She hissed the venom in her voice. Daniel felt the tight grip of her right hand around his throught, he looked down at her uniform, where it had once been pink and pure it was now tainted with black.

"Atleast I will have the please of snapping your neck, A pity I cant take your powers, but I will take your morpher as a trophy" She cacked. Daniel could feel the pressure of her fingers tighting around his throught

"Now black ranger..." She brought his face close to her own. Her helmet hissed as it seemed to crack and split apart revealing her face. No longer was it the beautiful young women that Daniel had known as his oldest sister, now she was nothing but a shell for evil, her face had changed, dark black vines ran the length of her cheeks and forhead, Her bluebrown eyes now replaced with red and her pink lips now black

"You will die..." She smiled

A giant tornado of white energy seemed to blast through the underbrush towards the dark ranger, but she wasnt quick enough to dodge the attack and slammed the dark ranger from behind throwing her head first into the ground, releasing Daniel who fell to the floor

"Dont touch him you evil bitch" A ranger dressed in white aquatar ranger armour stood holding a sword in one hand and a fan type weapon in the other stood before Daniel.

The Dark ranger stood up her eyes burning with hatred and rage, they seemed to glow brighter as her anger begun to consume her once again "Ahh if it isnt our little sister" The Female Dark ranger growled as she watched the White Ninja help up the black RPM ranger

The white rangers fan dissapeared back into the sword as she got back to her feet with the black rangers hand around her shoulder

"Kim how could you do this? you where once good and pure, you took the same sacred oath that we did to protect and serve the light, how could you let yourself succome to this evil?" Kayla yelled over the noise of the battle raging around them.

Kim smirked, she raised her dark bow, a black arrow that seemed to have dark energy writhing from it appeared in her hand

"Our Lord Kairon has shown us the way, the way to gain ultimate power" Kim said dangerously low

"The old ranger republic was weak, a figure head that allowed other worlds to dictate their actions" She huffed as she then lowered the bow the arrow dissapearing from it

"A group of weak minded old rangers who had lost their backbone" She looked around at the Carnage and destruction that was happening around her

"Do you not see that through death and destruction comes Order and Security" She said clenching her fist,

"This galaxy needs order and Lord Kairon will give it that stability that it needs, but in order to become stronge we must destroy the weak" her face softened as she unclenched her fist and extended it towards the two rangers

"Come with me, join us, we can be a family again, all of us together" She smiled sweetly as she moved closer to them "I dont want to destroy you, I love you, but you must embrace the darkness and become one with us, Lord Kairon will protect you from what is to come"

Kayla looked at Kim, the sincerity in her eyes was almost convincing, like she truely ment what she had said, but Kayla knew that she had already killed their two younger brothers who had both been rangers and for that there was no forgivness..Kayla's blood boiled there was no way that she was going to take the last member of her family. Daniel was severly hurt, his eye was swollen blood trickeled from his ears and nose, he was semi conconcious...  
>"You must be out of your mind to think that we would ever consider joining you" Kayla returned<p>

Kim smirked darkly towards them and raised her bow pulling back on it a dark arrow appearing

"I was hopeing you would say that" She whispered her lip curled into an evil smile

"Time to die butterfly" She pulled back and let fly, the bow and arrow exploded from the weapon, Kayla was only expecting one arrow, but the arrow exploded into thousands of tiny arrows that slammed into them sending them sliding along the earth dust and debris flying around them.

White energy surged around Kayla as her morph faded away

"Kay...la" Daniel struggled to talk or move, his body racked with pain, He clothes torn and bloody, Kayla wasnt moving and she was oddly still A shadow loomed over them

"Its a shame to waste two potentially powerful rangers...but such is life..." Kim said from above them as she pulled her blaster from its holster and powered it up

Daniel couldnt move, tears formed in his eyes, it couldnt end like this...

"Kim... please you where once a good person who served the light..." he breathed. The dark ranger Kim seemed to tilt her head to one side

"The light...Pfft!" She hissed as her eyes glowed with red fire

"The light is Dead Ranger..." She smiled looking at hand, dark energy seemed to flow around it

"We have embraced the dark side of the morphing grid" She looked up at them again

"Zordon never told you about the power of the dark morphing grid...It has given us more strength and power then you can possibly imagine"

"One last chance " Kim smiled sweetly

"Join me and together we could rule the universe!" She smiled as she stopped her face softening

"I need my family beside me, embrace the darkness"

Behind them a green bolt of lighting slammed into the lower half of her back, and seemed to surge around her. Kim screamed as the lighting grew thicker and more powerful. Her body vibrated with such a force that it threw her off her feet and slammed her into a nearby tree stump. The stump seemed to explod in two as she came to rest.

Daniel looked up to see Jake standing before them his Qusar Saber in hand, the blade exploding with green energy, beside him Zack was standing there holding a blaster.

"Keep away from Them" Jake yelled the anger evident in his voice. He leaned down and put his fingers to Kaylas throat feeling for a pulse. Zack leaned down and placed his fingers on daniels they where alive...Barely.

Kayla seemed to come to looking around to see what was going on

"Can you walk?" Jake as keeping his eyes on the dark ranger that was still on the ground a ways away. Daniel tried to move but he couldnt. Kayla Gingerly got to her feet but had to lean against jake to keep her balance

"I take that as a no To Daniel" He turned back to see the dark Ranger getting back to her feet, her weapon in hand

Kims anger surged through her like wildfire, this imputent ranger, he would pay for what he had done, she rose to her feet, energy screamed around her like cut snakes as she levitated into the air, dark energy seemed to drip from her darkened form

"You dare..." She said in hushed but deadly tones

"I will destroy you!" She screamed as she sent beams of dark energy towards them. Zack jumped before them and hit a small button on his armour, a shield shimmered around them

"its not going to hold for long!" Zack yelled as the energy blasts struck the shield

"Now!" Sloan yelled from behind her. Five small devices where thrown into different positions around her.

"Active the field!" Sloan yelled again, One of his lt's beside him hit a switch on a small device that she was carrying, the devices hummed and then shot beams of blue energy into the air that intersected with each other and created a cage around Kim. She screamed

The beams of energy that had once been on coarse for the three rangers stopped and dissapated just before their target.

Kim thrashed around inside of the cage, dark energy exploding around her in all directions as she tried with all her powers to try and escape from the field

"You cant stop the oncomming storm!" She screamed out in rage

"We will destroy you all"

Sloan walked up to the side of the cage, looking at the still struggling dark ranger

"Not Today" He said quietlty as he made his way over to the two fallen rangers, Jake nodded to him

"All the others have been taken care of" He informed sloan who nodded. Sloan looked at his troops,

"And the other Dark Ranger?" He asked, Lt Qusarna stepped forward, she was an Aquatarian

"He dissapeared" She informed him, Sloan looked around

"Dont let your guard down, he could be anywhere" He told them all each one continuing to be on their guard, He looked at Daniel and Kayla

"We need a medic over here"

Jake touched his morpher, his armoured glowed brightly that seemed to explode outwards and then vanish leaving him standing in his normal gear

"What are we going to to with her" Zack asked walking up to the cage, Jake knew himself that as powerful that she was they wouldnt be able to keep her contained within the field for very long.

"For now we take her with us" Sloan returned, Jake raised his eyebrows

"Is that wise?" Zack asked from beside Sloan

"We have no choice" Sloan said as he looked at the group that had been assembled

"Lets round it up and move out" He ordered looking around, Sloan knew the dark ranger was still out there, but where was the question.

A dark ranger that used to be the black Astro Ranger was purched atop the crystal ice canyon watching the group below, Lady Rage had been captured just as they had planned, so far those cowards would fall for their trap, and once it was set, they would all be destroyed just as they had planned. The Dark Astro Ranger leaned against his dark Astro lance, it arched with dark energy

"Pathetic Ants, scurring around like you have a chance" He hissed. Then the voice inside of his head, it was Lord Kairon

'The Ranger council, Has fallen' The voice echoed, it was a voice that went out to all the dark Minions that served their lord and master

'All Warriors are to destroy all that remains of the old Ranger Regieme' The dark astro rangers lip curled in anticipation, he had been waiting for the order, the order to take out all that stood in his way, to totally erase all that remained of the old tired religion

'It will be done my lord' He mentally returned as he rose to his feet and turned walking away

Sloan led the group through the ice canyon towards the main Caladrian city of Calora, the city had once been a sacred site for the ancient morphing masters, according to the archeological records of the moon, the Morphing masters established the holy temple of Morphos and had trained Zordon and 9 other ancient ranger warriors.

One dark ranger had taken down to rangers, and that was only one of them, Imagine what a whole team of them could do. He looked at Zack, there was something different about him, he didnt want to seem to leave Daniels side.

"I dont like this" Jake said from beside Sloan

"Easy Jake, keep moving" Sloan ordered to the rest of them

Jake continued to walk beside them, but he kept his hand close to his morpher, the ice canyon gave him chills deep to his core. Jake was from Caladora, he had grown up playing around the ice canyons, he had been taught by his father to never fear the ice, but to embrace it and trust it, Now to him the ice was daunting and menacing and his mind was playing tricks on him, out of the corner of his eyes he swore he saw dancing shadows. Jake walked beside the cage where the dark ranger was still caged,

"Your pathetic to think that you will succeed, Kairon has already taken all major worlds, and many more Rangers have fallen" She hissed at him as they continued to walk

"Well we wont!" Jake responded as he continued to face fowards

"This was planned even before you recieved your puny powers. This was forseen by masters that where the true masters of the power, the morphing masters where afraid of what the true power of the morphing grid could do, that is why they never embraced the power" Kim continued, Jake knew that she was trying to temp him, to sway him to her side, but he would not faulter. The death and destruction that they had caused would not go unpunished

"Your words are meaning less to me and last time I checked I was not the one who was caged"

"It is a shame young one that you can not see the grand design, for in the end, all that oppose my lord will be destroyed" She laughed softly

"It must be nice to be so self deluded, but its a simple rule of the universe, that good triumphs over evil" Jake responded, Kim smiled wickedly as she ran her fingers up and down the electrostatic bars that made up her prison

"Self delusion is one thing that you and your pitiful band have in spades" She whispered back

Jake shook his head and turned to look at her, she no longer was the teacher he used to know, the bubbly fun loving young vibrant woman, her hair was notted and matted like it hadnt been brushed in so long and her breath smelled like something had died inside of her mouth

"Dont you have any feelings of shame or regret over what you have done" He asked her, she raised her eyebrows and smiled

"The weak will perish" She said simply

"Look what you have done to your own flesh and blood" He screamed, Kim raised her eyebrow and moved back from the cage sitting agains the other side. She raised her index finger to her mouth and licked her finger

"When I escape I will bathe in their blood, and then I will bathe in yours" She begun to laugh and cackle

Sloan looked at him and shook his head

"Save your breath Lad, her fate is already sealed, she has no regret for what she has done, the ranger council will decide her fate" Sloan said quietly

"So then I will be set free" Kim hissed with laughter, Sloan smiled and shook his head and walked up to the bars smiling

"Oh no my dear, yours shall be a fate worse then death" And with that he walked away from the bars and back to the lead of the troop

"Its a shame that you have turned against the light" Jake responded as they continued to walk towards Calora

"I wouldnt want to be in your shoes"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Power Rangers blah blah blah...No copywrite enfringment...yadda yadda.

Chapter 2 The Fall of Pylar 3 By Danroe79

This is the prequal leading up to the New Ranger series.

Fire and death lay around them as Hunter and Blake the Crimson and Navy thunder Rangers took refuge behind an old farm house on the world of Pylar 3, Pylar 3 was once one of the main farming worlds that supplied the Galactic Republic with most of its trade. Now the cities where on fire and most of its people enslaved by Kairon's forces. They where both tired and starved, they had been fighting for nearlly three days straight, they finally had to retreat as they had been over powered, beside them lay the white Wild force ranger, she had been badly injured, her hair was drenced in blood and she had lost part of her left index finger, Hunter reached down and felt for her pulse it was weak but steady

"We have to find a way to get out of here" Hunter whispered as he looked at his brother.

Blake nodded, he got up and peered over the top of the building they had taken refuge behind, Karions death droids where everywhere, and somehow they just kept comming "We have to find Kira first" Blake responded, When they had arrived on Pylar 3 they had been a team of four rangers, but in the last 12 hours Kira who had been fighting a group had gone missing.

Hunter nodded, Kira was a savage fighter but against these odds...It was unlikely that she would make it out alive. "How the hell do we get out of here?" Hunter whispered as below him Alyssa regained conciousness

"Hey" He smiled taking her hand, in the past few months Aly and Hunter had become close. Her left eye was blood red and her face was swollen from where she had taken an impact helmet on from a blaster

"Hey" She said weakly as she tried to sit up, Hunter helping her

"Where are we?" She asked, Hunter kneeled down and supported her weight so she could lean against him

"We are still on Pylar 3, We dont know where Kira is and we are surrounded, but so far they havent found us" Hunter said to her, Alyssa nodded as Blake continued to scan the immideate area

"There is no way we are going to be able to leave, there are just to many of them for us to handle" He informed them

Hunter shook his head, there had to be a way to get off the planet, but how and where would they go? The great Ranger Temple on earth had fallen, Rangers accross the galaxy where being exterminated one by one...This was the end.

"We need to get to Caladora" Alyssa said as she closedk his head, there had to be a way to get off the planet, but how and where would they go? The great Ranger Temple on earth had fallen, Rangers accross the galaxy where being exterminated one by one...This was the end.

"We need to get to Caladora" Alyssa said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Hunter could tell that it was an effort for her to talk

"Whats on Caladora?" Blake asked from behind her.

Alyssa closed her eyes, she allowed her connection with the morphing grid and her tiger spirit to reach out accross the galaxy, she had to push away the pain and suffering of those around her

"Hope"

Kira moved from building top to building top, stealthy but quickly. She had taken on the dark ranger Lady Dagger, a former Yellow ranger who had turned to evil, one of the council members who used to be known as Trini Kwan. She held her right arm as pain surged through her shoulder from where she had taken a hit from her dagger. She stopped looking down into the street below, bodies littered the streets below. Kira launched herself from another rooftop to land on a ledge below, but stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Lady Dagger

"Going somewhere?" Lady Dagger asked sweetly, her once proud yellow ranger uniform now red and orange with black highlights, she raised her right closed fist and backhanded her sending Kira sliding along the roof top , dust and debris flying up around her.

Kira got up and stood there unmoving, the fear coursing through her veins, where was connor and ethan when you needed them?  
>"Please dont do this!" Kira whispered as Lady dagger tilted her helmeted head and shook it. Red snake like energy slithering around her forearms and then into her hands forming her Daggers which where stained with Red Blood.<p>

She begun to walk towards Kira, slowly and seductivly "You Rangers have made this way to easy, honestly, where is the challange, where is the rush?" She chuckled as she stopped and looked down at her daggers "I want to enjoy this" She hissed

Kira begun to step back away from her, this wasnt good, in her weakened state she was in no shape to fight, She continued to step back until she stopped nearlly loosing her footing at the ledge, She knew she had to fight for her own life "You will find that I am more then a match for you" Kira hissed back as she took a deep breath and released the terra scream towards Lady Dagger, the yellow rings of sonic energy slammed into her, but dissapated around her

Dagger shook her head "Tut tut tut...did you really think that your puny little powers would have any effect on me?" Dagger cackeled. Kira smiled

"No but it gave me enough time" She touched her Dino morpher "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" she yelled into the darkness, yellow energy swirled around her body like wild bees protecting their hive, and like hundreds of times before she become the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, she concentrated forming her terra daggers in her hands, energy surged around her "SUPER DINO MODE!" she cried as the armour grew and spikes extended from it.

Lady dagger shook her head and continued to walk towards Kira "Yes power up and then hit me with your best attack, I crave the challange" She laughed.

Kira's eyes narrowed, there had to be a way to defeat her, she was once a ranger, once a trusted council member and now she had become this twisted evil creature. Kira took a deep breath, she didnt have to defeat her, she only had to weaken her enough to get away. She launched her self towards Dagger and came down hard, slicing down towards her, but dagger was fast, so fast that she deflected the blow away , but at the same time, she round house kicked Kira in the chest and sent her flying sideways into a wall.

Kira screamed as the pain that surged through her seemed to resonate like waves of laser fire

"Is that the best you can do?" Lady Dagger asked as she made her way towards her "Do you not remember Trini's combat classes?" She whispered, Alarm bells went off in Kira's head...why was she refering to herself in the third person?

"Who are you?" Kira asked, Lady Daggers helmet split straight through the center and slid back to reveal her true face and form, her hair was a mess of tangles, dark rings circled her eyes and black viens ran the lengths of her cheeks "Where is your sense of honour?" Kira asked, Dagger seemed to stop for an instant, her eyes flashed between red and her normal colour "The Trini Kwan I knew wouldnt do this, she believed in honour and loyalty, in the replublic and fundimental principles of the Ranger code" She took a step back away from Kira, shaking her head, Kira knew that inside of her was a battle between good and evil.

Her eyes continued to flash between her personalities when black energy surged around her and exploded out from all sides. "No you will not sway me from my lord and masters!" She screamed as she spun the daggers in her hands and slammed them down towards her, Kira rolled away just in time as the daggers slammed into the concrete sending shards of it flying into the air around her, Kira moved quickly round house punching her in the side of the head knocking Dagger off her feat. Now was the time to get away... as she jumped down into the street and dissapeared in the smoke and haze.

Lady Dagger got back to her feet and looked down into the street, The yellow dino thunder ranger would only escape for so long. But she would not escape her again and the next time they met, she would ensure that her presence was erased from the Universe forever.

Blake lead the way through the now empty streets of Pimraima city, fires and smoke filled the streets, bodies lay in all directions around them as they approached the city limits that led to Drackma forest.

"We should really wait for Kira!" Hunter said as he carried Alyssa

Blake knew that they had to get off the planet as he lead them towards the spaceport, hopefully there would be a ship still left standing for them to get away in. "Kira is tough, she can handle herself" Blake responded as they rounded a large brick wall to come face to face with a battle droid, "Halt and prepare for extermination" It announced as it raised its twin blasters, they whined with energy as they powered up "Not today ugly butt" Black whispered as he touched his morpher "THUNDERSTORM RANGER FORM!" he annoucned as lighting surged around him and he became the blue navy thunder ranger, he removed the staff from his back "THUNDERSTAFF!" the staff extended into a longer version, Blake spun the staff above his head and then sliced directly through the centre of the droid. It sparked and exploded before him.

Hunter shook his head, if they didnt know they where there before they certainly did now "We need to get to the hanger!" He whispered, Blake nodded back to him, the smoke would certainly hide their advance, but what would they do when they got there?

Blake moved forward still morphed with his weapon infront of him protecting his brother and Alyssa, they rounded the corner and found a side entrance into the hanger bay.  
>"I will go in first and then signal if its ok" Blake said to Hunter who nodded back silently, He moved in first and stopped dead in his tracks<p>

Hunter waited patiently outside the hanger for his younger brother, but there was nothing, something was wrong he would have signelled by now. "Blake?" He whispered, but there was still no response. He looked down at Alyssa and placed her gently behind three crates "Ill be back" He whispered to her as he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. He touched his morpher "Thunderstorm ranger form" he whispered into it as lightning struck him from all sides and he became the crimson thunder ranger.

Blake couldnt move as he came face to face with Lord triton who reached out took hold of him by the arm lifting him off his feet and into the air above him "Hmmmm interesting..." Triton snickered "Let go of me!" The navy thunder ranger struggled, Triton watched him struggle, like a cat watched its prey gasp for their last breath. "You really are a weakling...arent you?" Triton asked as he swung the ranger to his left and then threw him across the hanger and into the far wall.

Triton regarded him with curiosity, Power Rangers where supposed to be the best of the best, the toughest in the galaxy, the protectors of the week, but how could they protect the weak when they where weak themselves? He raised his double sided trident into the air and aimed at the Blue rangers chest. "I wonder if you bleed Blue?" Triton asked as he raised his triton, but before he could slam it into Blakes chest a yellow flash shot past him slamming into his chest and send him sliding backwards, but he didnt fall, his boots slid along the dusty floor until he came to a stop.  
>"Interesting" Triton said cooly, he had not heard the yellow Dinothunder Ranger enter the building<p>

Blake looked up to see Kira standing there morphed, but her uniform was torn and blood trickled from her arms and legs where she had been cut

"Kira!" He exclaimed as she looked down at him and nodded, He got back to his feet and stood by her side

"Two rangers for the price of one" Triton shrugged as if not even bothered that he was out numbered

"Make that three" Another voice said from behind him, Blake smiled as he saw his brother already morphed and standing behind Triton ready for battle.

"Not even a challange" Triton remarked coldy

"Well show you that we are stronger then you think we are" Hunter said from behind him as he rushed him, but before he had a chance to strike, Triton moved to the side and held out his left arm, Hunter was coat hangered and went backflipping into the floor, Triton then round house kicked him sending him spinning towards Kira and Blake, Hunter slammed into them causing them all to tumble to the floor.

"Enough!" A voice came from behind them, Triton turned to see the white wildforce ranger standing behind him.

"One more ranger will make no difference, You will be exterminated one by one you will all fall" Triton said dangerously low

Alyssa's ranger uniform glowed with bright light as she rose into the air

"What are you doing?" Triton asked as he begun to back away from her

Alyssa's helmet glowed and then vanished leaving her head exposed. "William Cranston..." Alyssa'S voice echoed throughout the hangerbay

Triton stood back and looked at her with curiosity, how did this child know his name?  
>"That name and the weakling who was associated with are dead" He responded quietly<p>

Alyssa shook her head and smiled sweatly at him, she knew that deep inside the man who was once a ranger that held up honor and compassion exsisted, this new personality had taken control of him fully

"No he is not dead and this creature that has taken control of his body will not succeed" Alyssa responded as she closed her eyes, then reopened them to reveal glowing white slots where here eyes had been

Triton moved back from the light, this ranger was no ordinary ranger, then there was the voice inside of his head

*you are going to loose* The voice echoed, Triton could feel billys presence, could feel the blue ranger trying to claw his way back to the surface to take control.

"No your body is mine" Triton said out loud

Kira and Blake, Each holding one of Hunters arms around their shoulders

"What is happening?" Blake asked as they watched triton grab the sides of his head and fall to his knees

"I would place money on the fact that Alyssa has something to do with it" Kira responded as she tried to sheild her eyes from the intense light that Alyssa suite was emitting

Triton screamed as The light from Alyssa's ranger powers continued to wash over him like crashing waves

"NO YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!" he screamed as he fell onto his back, the black cape that he wore around him, tangling around his head. The voice inside of his head continued to yell

*GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GIVE ME BACK MY BODY* The voice practically boomed now, so loud that he felt like he was going to explode

Alyssa could feel Billys personality becoming stronger and stronger as he climbed his way to the top, his mind had been surpressed by this creature whatever it was for so long. She could feel Billys frustration and anger surfacing, she could see the memory of trying to fight it when it happened, the Triton taunting him

"this isnt possible!" Triton screamed as he begun to heave, he clutched his stomach, then without any warning dark energy came puring out of his eyes, his ears, his nose and his mouth, his ranger armour changed from black and purple back to blue, the coin that had become darkened on his chest once displaying proudly the mighty form of the triceratops exploded like a glass mirror as the head seemed to strech out and let out an almighty roar and vanished back inside of the coin, his armour exploded with energy and a shockwave of black cloud shot out in all directions then faded away. Hunter, Blake and Kira watched as the dark energy hovered above him, it arched with electricity

"You may have expeled me from this body but I will find another to inhabit and then I will have my revenge!" The disjointed voice boomed around the hanger bay.

Alyssa's body grew brighter as the energy that was being emitted grew stronger and stronger, The Darkness that was once Triton shoT towards Kira. Kira begun to step backwards

"No!" Kira Screemed as the darkness begun to enter her body. Blake tried to stop it but the energy twisted around his hands and continued to move into her. But before it could completely take over her, brillant energy surged around Kira's body and the energy was forced out and contained inside of a sphere of light

Alyssa's body exploded with pure light as she floated towards it. "The time has come Triton, for all those beings that have caused harm to come to harm", Inside the sphere lgithing and fire exploded around the darkness as an almightly scream was heard and then the darkness was silenced

The brilliance around Alyssa was so bright that the whole hanger was bathed in light "It is done" Alyssa's voice echoed throughout the hanger as the light around her body faded and she floated to the ground and collapsed.

Kira was on her knees on the ground trying to regain her breath and her senses, she felt the anger and rage of the darkness, of what Triton was, she realised that now more then ever the darkness must be destroyed no matter what the cost.

Blake ran to Kira's side and helped her to her feet, they had to get out before Dagger arrived, if they didnt they would be outgunned "We have to get out of here!" Blake yelled as he begun to lead Kira towards the small sleek silver vessel on the far side of the Hanger,

Hunter who was still in bad shape nodded as he picked up Alyssa, but Alyssa stopped him and looked down at the figure of the former blue ranger, his face was no longer streaked with the dark viens, instead his face was pale and drawn, his body very thin and extremly worn...

"We have to take him with us" She struggled, Huntershook his head, no way was he helping that thing onto the ship. Alyssa could see what he was thinking

"Hunter, the darkness has been expelled, he has returned to the light" She passed out again. Hunter stood there taking a deep breath and sighed, if he didnt do what she asked he would never hear the end of it...  
>"Blake!" he yelled for his brother, he headed towards the ship to see him appear at the ramp and then head towards him Blake heard Hunters crys and prepaired himself to fight as he ran to the ramp and then headed towards his brother who was carrying an now unconcious Alyssa in his arms<p>

"What is it!" He looked around trying to find the source of the cause of Hunter's alarm.

"Alyssa wants us to take him with us" Hunter informed him, Blake gave him an odd look and then looked back down at the non moving figure

"Are you serious?" He asked as the sound of droid feet could be heard from outside of the Hanger bay. Hunter looked at him

Blake didnt argue, when Hunter gave him that look it meant tha the was dead serious and an argument wouldnt really be the best Idea right now.

"Alright, lets just get the hell out of here!" Blake yelled as the Hanger begun to shake, Blake picked up Billy and both of them ran towards the underside of the ship as the engines whined as they begun to start up.

Daggers patience wore thin as she watched and waited for the main doors to the hanger to be opened. Finally after about five minutes she lost her paitence.

"Move!" She hissed at the troops and the drones, Each one moved aside without questions as her daggers appeared in both of her hands, The once proud yellow power daggers of the sabertoothed ranger now where dark, with Blood red blades

"Morons!" She whispered quielty to herself as energy flowed down her arms and into the daggers themselves, Dagger begun to run faster at the doors, she then threw the dagers before her, the lanced into both sides of the doors, energy still flowing around her arms she held them out to her sides and then slammed into both of them exploding through the doors each oneexploded inwards, but she wasnt in time to stop the ship from blasting its way through the opposite wall and into the night sky.

Daggers blood boiled,

*You will not succedd* a small voice said from inside of her mind

"Shut up!" She hissed, the troops all looked to each other and then to Dagger

*The power of the Rangers will destroy you and your kind* The voice said again

"Your sad little group has already been defeated, it is only a matter of time" Dagger snarled. Walking towards the rubble of the door she reached out for her Daggers, each one flying into her hands.

*You may have my body, but my will is stronger, I will scratch away at your control and eventually expel you* THe voice continued

Dagger snickered and smiled to herself

"Do all that you will yellow ranger but you are trapped and I will never release you", She looked up into the night sky watching the ship blast into the atmosphered, they may have escaped, but Pylar 3 was now under the control of her lord.

"We will meet again" Dagger hissed as she wrapped her her black cloak around herself, walking away from the battle droids and troops and finally dissapearing into the fire and the smoke of the battle.

The ship was battered by heavy fire as Blake attempted to stear through Daggers defences,

"Shit" His swore quietly as he looked at the hud before him, He had to get through to open space before he could jump to warp. Alarms blaired around him

"Warning shields down to 78%" The computer announced, Blake slammed his right hand down on the console to silence the voice

"I know" He said cooley as he manipulated the controls and the ship made a series of evasive manuevers, flying between two of the massive mega ships that used to be part of the ranger fleet. The massive turbo lasers firing on the smaller vessel, it would be a miracle if they where to survive this

Tapping furiousy at the nav computer he entered a series of commands that he knew the computer wouldnt like and ploted a course through hyperspace, but they couldnt take the conventional route.

"Attention Pilot, Projected route is outside of known hyperspace markers" The computer complained showing him the route and marking it in red

"Override" Blake said cooly as the ship took another hit this time from a torpedo on the port side, the consoles around him sparked and smoke filled the cockpit, the mega ships had launched a smaller fighter group that was now rapidly gaining ground

"Order acknowledged" The computer announced as it plotted the course and idicated that it was ready

"Warning damage to port side deck 3, structural integrity breach" The computer announced

"Blake now would be a good time to jump!" Hunters voice yelled out over the com, Blake rolled his eyes as he cleared the blockade, didnt Hunter think that if he could he would have?

"Computer engage!" He ordered, the ship seemed to shimmer as the engine powered up, the warp engines flashed as the ship shot forward in a flash of light.

Megaship Vlad

The small shuttle made its way towards the largest of the megaships in the fleet, the vlad, Dagger stood alone in the aft state room of the shuttle just watching the stars pass by,

*Your control is slipping* the voice echoed in the back of her mind

*Day by day I grow stronger* the voice continued to taunt her, Dagger closed her eyes, and pushed back the voice, the yellow ranger continued to chip away at her day by day, but she would not faulter, she would kill her off eventually

"We have arived my lady" The captians voice announced over the com. She turned away from the stars and made her way towards the exit.

Blake checked the controls making sure that the Autopilot was still oncoarse. He leaned back into the chair allowing himself to relax briefly when the com chimed

"Blake, You should come down here" Kira's voice said over the com

"What is it?" He asked

"There something that you should see" Hunter responded, Blake took a deep breath and forced himself to get up

"On my way" He sighed as he climbed over the console behind him and made his way to the aft section through a set of doors and out into the corridor.

Dagger who had arrived on the bridge to see the small vessel jump away looked towards the crew on the bridge, each of them turning away and attending to their consoles, each one fearing what kind of punishment Dagger would unleash

"Vessel trajectory?" She asked to no-one in particular, a large burly man tapped his console and stood up cautiously,

"Unable to tract my lady some how the pilot has managed to fragment the warp signature" Dagger turned her helmeted head towards the man as her morph faded away to reveal her normal clothing, a dark almost black and yellow robe with a black cloak that flowed around her, her eyes seemed to flash between black and red

"Fragmented" She whispered as her eyes narrowed zeroing in on the crew member, she tilted her head looking at this small human

"Yes Lady Dagger" He responded the fear now evident in his voice.

*Already your hold is slipping, already they are to resourcefull for you, it is the human spirit that will prevail...* the voice echoed in the back of her mind,

Dagger cracked her neck pushing away the voice...

"Find a way to track them" She hissed as she turned and walked off the bridge.

Blake arrived at the medbay to find Kira standing at a console looking over data, she had recovered, but was still very shakey. Alyssa was laying on the bio bed as the infirmary scanner ran up and down the length of her body Hunter was sitting on the opposite bed, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed as per normal. Obviosly he was feeling better, Blake walked through the doors and into the infirmary

"How is she?" Blake asked, Kira took a deep breath she looked perplexed, The look she gave him was one of utter disbelief

"I dont know, there is def something going on here, the way she was able to turn Billy from the darkside..." She stopped talking and looked at the readings that she was getting from the bio scanner

"I cant make heads or tails of these readings!" She whispered, Hunter got off the bed and hobbled over to stand by Kira's side.

"Whats going on, whats wrong with her?" He asked the fear that something had happened to her evident in his voice, Kira sighed

"If I am reading this correctly, I would say that along with Alyssa's personality, there is another seperate powerful entity inside of her" She explained as she tapped the display, the computer chimed in the affirmative

"The computer has found a match for the brain waves..." Kira whispered as she read the readings

"Well who is it?" Blake asked, But before she had a chance to respond to the quiery a voice from behind them spoke, it was Billy, he was leaning against the bulkhead and cluthcing his left side.

"Dimetria"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Theres nothing to fear but fear itself.

The Cruiser came out of hyperspace at the edge of the Caladorian system. Kira sat behind the controls of the cruiser, looking down at the console she checked the ships status.

"Not Good" She said quietly to herself as the systems display was lit up in red, a hologrpahic image of the cruiser shimmered in the air before her pinpointing that there was a problem with the ships primary engine assembly.

"Really not good" She tapped at the console furiously as the ship shuddered

"Warning main engine assembly coolant failure" The computer announced. Kira shook her head, this wasnt going to be a smooth landing.

"Blake!, Hunter! get up here!" She yelled over the intercom as the forrest moon of Caladora loomed ever closer in the forward viewports. The ship shuddered yet again

"Warning, primary stablizers have failed, attempting to intiate backups" The female voice stated as the doors behind her opened and Blake and Hunter exploded onto the bridge

"Whats happening?" Hunter yelled as he fell into the co-pilots seat, with Blake slipping into the engineering seat and station behind him.

"The hyperdrive reactor wasnt meant for a weaks continuious use" Blake stated as he held onto the console to try and steady himself from the shuddering and shaking all around him.

"Attention Pilot..." The computer spoke as a 3d view of Caladora came into view showing the ships trajectory

"Your approach angle is to steep, please adjust your approach vector by 0.93 degrees to allow safe rentry" Kira rolled her eyes

"If only it where that simple" Kira yelled over the noise. The ship was continiously shuddering now as the cruiser entered the atmosphere at full speed

"This is not going to end well" Hunter yelled as the viewports begun to glow with the heat of the atmospheric rentry.

Kira got up from the console and looked at them "I have an idea!" She yelled as she ran through the doors out into the corridor, she then headed for the nearest airlock with Blake hot on her heals

"What are you doing?" Blake asked as she tapped a sequence into the console next to the door.

"Saving our asses!" She hit the console with her left hand as the doors opened as she jumped out into the atmosphere

Blake stood at the airlock and watched as the doors slammed shut behind her

"What the hell is going on down there?" Hunter screamed over the com

Blake smiled as he shook his head, he knew exactly what she was going to do.

The wind whipped around Kira like ice cold tendrils as she was in free fall and heading towards the surface of Caldora, Kira could just see the cruiser, it was in front of her now as its mass was a lot heavier then hers it was going to impact with the ground faster, but she wasn't going to let that happen, She touched her dino morpher, Energy seemed to stream around her and then explode outwards to reveal the Ptera Ranger,

"Alright lets do this!" She said to herself as she touched her Dionmorpher again

"PTERA ZORD!" she called, behind her a yellow portal seemed to open as a large yellow and white Zord exploded through it and spun doing some extreme areal moves, it stopped and let out a loud cry and then headed towards Kira's position

"Alright" She yelled as the Ptera Zord came down below her and she was taken into the cockpit. She placed her hands on the operations console, it glowed brightly under her touch, she felt the power of the Ptera Zord surge through her body, the raw and untapped power of ancient earth flowed through her like an electric current.

The Ptera Zord let out another loud cry, As it merged with Kira. It tucked in its wings and swooped down at top speeds heading towards the falling crusier, It extended it talons towards the cruser and moved in...

Hunter and Blake sat before the controls trying to get something, anything to work

"Well bro, this could be the end" Hunter yelled over the noise as the ground rapidly approached, he looked at his younger brother who nodded back, he knew that at least when they died they would die together, together to the end, just like their parents had intended.

"Atleast if we die, we die free!" Blake yelled back as they both nodded to each other as the ground approached rapidly...

Hunter closed his eyes and held onto the console, after everything they had been through to end it like this...But as all seemed to be lost the ground stopped before them as they where thrown forward, the seemed to be hovering above the ground.

"What the hell?" Hunter asked as he readjusted himself into the co-pilots seat. He turned to look at Blake who had a massive smile on his face

"She never ceases to amaze me" He smiled as the ship was lowered towards the ground and then stopped with a gentle thud, Watching through the forward viewports, Hunter and blake watched as the large Ptera Zord swooped over them, turn and hover befoere them, it let out a loud cry and then landed.

"She rocks" Hunter smiled to his little brother, Blake and Kira had been an item for some time, and he was totally in love with her...

"That she does" Blake responded quielty he unbuckled himself and got up, slapping his brother on the shoulder as he passed

Hunter took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead, that really was a close call

Blake stood at the door and looked at his brother who was just sitting there

"Come on man, we have to get to Calora!" he excalimed.

Calora city

Eastern falls region

Daniel Hart stood on the large balcony that overlooked the giant crystal clear waterfall of Calora city, his body was still bruised and sore with his battle with Kim, but he was recovering and quite quickly.

"Hey you shouldnt be up" A voice said from behind him as he felt warm hands wrap around his waste and then a body pressed into his. Zack Norris who was one the elite troops, and Dan and Zack had become close.

"I feel better this morning, and I needed to get out of bed" Dan smiled as he leaned back into Zack, his strength and the warmth of his body was inviting.

Zack kissed the back of his neck sending tingles up and down his spine. "You still need to rest regardless of how you feel, you took a real beating" He whispered

Daniel turned around and looked at Zack, his green eyes blazing in the early morning sun.

"I am fine" He assured him when the comlink from inside of his apartment chimed. Daniel kissed Zack and made his way back into the room and tapped the console next to his bed.

"This is Hart" He spoke quietly, His sisters voice rang over the comlink

"Dan you need to get down here, something is going on with Kim" She responded, Daniel looked then he tapped the console again

"Im on my way"

The lower levels of the Caloran palace once was a place of worship where once the ancient rangers had come to pay homage to the light, now it had been converted into a lab meeting and staging area, an open space where all rangers could meet and plan. But at this point in time, the centre of the room had been converted into a lab where the former Pink morphing ranger Kimberly Hart was now contained inside of an electrostatic forcefield int the centre of the room.

Kayla hart along with Jake Henderson stood behind a console with Dr Kat Manx listening as she explained her findings, what she had basically told them was that Kim herself hadnt turned, but more like there was another seperate entity that was inside of her, controlling her

"So..." Kayla said as she leaned against the console and took a deep breath trying to wrap her mind around the concept of what she had been told

"Kim is possesed?" She asked, Manx nodded as she tapped the console and a three dimensional image appeared before them. Manx looked at her

"As you can see here, there are two distinctive brainwave patterns, one is obviously more domionant then the other. I would say that this one is lady Rage and the other is Kims" Jake watched the lines dance up and down on the scale and then looked at Manx

"How could this have happened?" He asked

"Unknown, but I have never seen anything like this before" Manx responded. Kayla though back, there had been some strange goings on before the fall of the republic, Rangers being dispatched to certain locations without any kind of reason, weapons and technologies being developed all in the name of scientific research...Then there was the mass meeting that had taken place on Kakadus...

"Wait a second..." Kayla whispered as she sat down before a console and begun typing in furiously at it. The screen changed to show travel logs from Mars orbital space station.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked her, Kayla didnt respond until she found what she was looking for...

"Here..." She pointed to a log entry that had been made 4 months before the republic had been brought to its knees, Jake leaned over her shoulder to look at the entry

"The ranger council where on their way to Aquatar for a meeting but it looks like their ship was diverted due to a distress call coming from the Kakadon system" Jake said as he looked at the logs

"But there was no official record of this" Manx said as she looked at the records along with the other two

"It would appear that they where gone for nearlly 2 weeks..." Kayla said as she continued to read the records, she tapped the console again, but there was something wrong, the records where missing certain paragraphs and setences

"These records, they are incomplete!" She whispered as Jake looked at the screen and pointed to a block of data that had been taken out

"Here" He pointed to the log

"This is the ships flight recorder data, there should be information on the ships destination" He reached over her shoulder and tapped the console

"The data has been encripted" Jake whispered as Manx pulled up the information on her own screen and looked it over

"And this was never questioned?" Manx whispered, Jake shook his head as he took a seat at a console beside Kayla and begun pulling up star charts. Before him a detailed starchart of that system appeared.

"Kakadon system, located in the outer rim territories, its made up of 4 planetary bodies that orbit a type 7 dwarf star" Jake read out the information before him, Manx made her way over to the console and joined him

"Kakadon is an old system, Its not of any strategic importance" She whispered tapping the console but then there was something that caught her eye

"Whats this?" She asked as she opened an icon that seemed to be sitting on the bottom corner of the screen. It looked like a square with an eye in it. When she clicked the icon the screen seemed to go blank then flash as symbols begun to scroll across the screen

"What the hell is that?" Jake asked from beside her, Manx watched as the symbols scrolled in odd patterns across the screen.

"I have never seen anything like this before, its clearly ancient..." Manx responded as she tapped at the console and brought up what appeared to be some kind of translation program, the information that appeared on the screen didnt seem to make any sense, it was disjointed and strange, words that didnt make any kind of logical sense, then it started to change and rearrange itself

"Oh My God" Manx whispered as she read what the translation program begun to display.

"What is it?" Kayla asked as she slid her chair over to Manx's station

"Its Eltarian..."

Daniel and Zack made their way down to the lab to find Manx, Jake and Kayla standing infront of a giant 3d hologram of some starsystem

"Thats Kakadon isnt it?" Zack asked as they approached the small group, Manx turned to him and nodded but noticed that his expression had turned to one of pure dread

"Whats wrong?" Kayla asked him, Zack took a deep breath and looked at the hologrpahic map, he then manipulated the map to reveal the planet known as Kakadus

"This planet Kakadus, its said that great evil and great power resides there" He whispered as he looked at them all one by one,

"All those who have gone to Kakadus, most didnt return and those who did where changed" He continued, Jake nodded rubbing his chin thoughtfully

"That would explain the changes that we have witnessed" He said to the first three, Kayla nodded as she turned and Looked at the metal cyclinder that contianed The now evil Kim

"Whats on Kakadus?" Daniel asked, Kayla walked over to the console and tapped a comand into it, Manx watched her and knew what she was going to do, rushed over but she was to late, the outer casing opened to reveal the dark ranger.

"We need to find out what happened, she is going to tell us" Kayla hissed as she made her way over to the cage, since the war had started sacrifies have had to be made, and things needed to be done, Kim might have once been family, now she had chosen the side of evil and that was unforgivable.

The dark ranger watched as Kayla approached, she looked at her with wide eyes,

"Ah...Am I to be set free" Her voice seemed to be a mixture of Kims voice and another voice, something that Kayla hadn't noticed before, Kayla shook her head

"No but you are going to tell us whats on Kakadus" Kayla excalimed, Dark Kim narrowed her eyes and looked away as if thinking about what she was going to say next. She slowly turned back to look at her, tilting her head and growling

"Kakadus...this phrase means nothing to me" She hissed, Kayla tapped a console and another one emerged from beneath the floor before her.

"I think you are lying" Kayla whispered

From Across the room, Daniel watched Kayla, the look of pure hatred and disgust on her face and knew exactly what she was going to do

"Kayla!" He exclaimed as he made his way over to her and placed his hand over hers on the controls.

"You cant do this" Kayla looked at him with cold eyes, which told him to back off

"This must be done Daniel, we must find out how to stop these things"

Daniel's heart raced and broke at the same time, it was heartwrenching to see Kayla like this, she had once been a carefree and compastionate girl who loved life, now she had become this war machine that did what ever it took to get what she wanted...But deep down he knew that she was right, shaking his head he moved away from her to stand beside Zack

Kayla smiled sweetly as she turned back to the figure behind the bars

"What do you know of Kakadus?" She asked again simply, The Dark ranger looked at her through narrowed eyes

"You will get no information from me Ranger" She cackeled...Kayla nodded and looked down at the console before her, She looked up again and smiled evily towards her,

"Do you know that 10 volts of electro static energy can cause the body severe pain, convulsions and possibly brain damage?" Kayla asked, Rage looked at her and smirked

"You dont have it in you Kayla" This time using her name as if they had some kind of connection, but that was a major mistake

"You dont think so?" Kayla asked as she winked at her, then looked down at the console she slid her finger along a control, Suddenly the whole cage arched with electricity sending shocks into The dark Kims body, She screamed out in pain as Kayla slid the control back to a lower setting. She looked at her with an expectant look

"Kakadus?" She asked again simply, The dark Ranger looked up at her and spat, the anger raged through her, but she was unable to move

"When I am free you are the first...to die..." She hissed, Kayla took a deep breath, raising her eyebrows and shook her head

"O...k" She slid her finger along the control again, the electricy once again arched through the cage and into the dark rangers body, this time she increased the voltage and the length of the shock, Dark kim screamed out in pain,

Jake couldnt take this anymore, they where rangers, they where not supposed to be like this...

"Kayla!" He cried as she slid her finger back along the control console and the electricity died down again, leaving Dark Kims body steaming

"This is wrong!" Jake said as he moved beside her, She looked up at him, but her stare was cold and there was no longer a carefactor. Jake shook his head, this wasnt Kayla, not the Kayla he had fallen in love with, Not the Kayla he knew, she had changed, become cold and detatced

"This is wrong?..." She asked increduasly and then turned pointing to the figure inside of the cage

"This thing killed my family and yours and every one else that we ever knew and loved, it took away our lives" She spat as she looked at them all

"This thing has killed millions of innocent people, slaughtered fellow rangers..." tears begun to well in her eyes. Jake took her hand, he felt her pain and the anguish in her voice

"I know, but this is wrong, we are supposed to be better then they are not worse" her face seemed to soften, but then it hardened again, and she took her hand away from his and turned looking at the console before her, the hardness coming back into her voice

"She deserves no pity, no redemtion and no forgiveness" Kayla whispered as she slid her finger back across the console, this time increasing the electric shock level to its highest setting,

Daniel and Zack along with Manx watched in horror as the electrical energy danced across the cage, Kims body going into convultions as sparks seemed to jumped from her skin, she raised her head and let out a blood curtling scream of anguish, even though she had done all the horrors that Kayla spoke of, this wasnt right

"This is madness!" Manx cried as she turned away and covered her ears to try an block out the screams of Anguish.

Zack looked at Daniel, he stood there the tears flowing from his eyes, the tears for his siblings..He felt the anguish and sorrow that came from his heart

"You have to do something!" Zack cried, Daniel nodded and walked up to his youngest sibling, he grabbed hold of her hand and took it off the control, then looked her directly in the eye

"Stop it" He said simply, Kayla looked at him through narrowed eyes, Daniel knew that she was trying to challange him, but on this he wouldnt back down. She struggled for an instant, but then allowed him to move her hand.

Daniel looked back to see the figure of his oldest sister laying there, her body blackened and her hair steeming and burnt, He turned away from the figure of kim to head back to the others

"Dan...iel?" A small voice said from behind him, He stopped dead in his tracks, it wasnt the voice of evil, but it was something else, it was Kim, the real kim, not the Dark Kim. He turned around to see her looking at him, her brown eyes staring weakly at him

"Kim?" He cried as he ran to the bars, She nodded slowly and licked her lips, steam rising from her dried craked skin

"How?..." He asked, Kim shook her head slowly and tried to regain her composure

"I dont have a lot...of time" She breathed, Kayla ran to the bars

"Im sorry Kim I am so sorry" She cried, Kim smiled and looked at her baby sister,

"I love you both, And I am proud of you" She breathed, but her words where forced

"you must go to Kakadus, there is a weapon there that will help you defeat the Scartaron" She breathed, as her body begun to convulse again,

"Kim?" Daniel turned around adn looked at Manx, who was furiously tapping at her console

"It looks like the electrostatic energy has some how interuppted the hold that Rage has on her, Some how Kims personality has taken over, but Rages is trying to take back control" Manx responded

"Fight her Kim, you are stronger!" Kayla yelled, Kim shook her head

"Its to late for me K...This thing has made me do evil things, I do not deserve to live" Kim cried

"Scartaron?" Daniel asked looking at her trying to change the subject, they needed as much information as they could before Rage took back control

"Yes the entities we found there...you must go...find weapon...Kill us!" She cried as her body shook violently and her head fell to her chest

"Kim..." Kayla cried as tears ran down her face, Daniel put his arm around her and hugged her closley

"Ahhh what a touching family scene" Kims voice said again this time with the other voice mixed in with it

"A pity that your time is comming to an end..." She begun to laugh hysterically. Manx slammed her hand down on the console before her, the large shield rose from the floor and enclosed her silenceing her laughter.

Kira and Blake walked ahead of hunter and Billy who where carrying a still unconcious Alyssa, the made their way throught the thick underbrush, it was nightfall and it was making it difficult for them to see

"Couldnt we have just rode the Ptera Zord to Calora?" Hunter complained from behind them as a tree branch flicked him in the face

Kira rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and she climbed over a log

"No because if I do the Dark rangers can track us by triangulating on the Ptera Zords Power signature, I took a risk using it to save us" She responded, Blake nodded

"Besides, the exercise will do you good" Blake smiled at Kira who returned his look and smirked herself

"Besides we are nearlly there" Blake responded as Suddenly before him Kira stopped and held out her hand to stop all of them.

Blake crawled up beside her and focused on what she was looking at, They had come to a small cliff face where below them was a camp, that appeared to be emperial troopers.

"Should we go around?" Blake asked as he continued to scan the scenary below, Kira shook her head from beside him and looked around

"Would take to long" She whispered, She turned around and looked at Hunter and Billy, who had been oddly silent.

"Any suggestions?" Kira askedm Billy looked away and Hunter really didnt make any suggestions

"Billy?" Kira asked, he looked up at her, but there was a sadness in his eyes, regret obviously for what he had done, but at this point in time there was no time for that.

"Billy, you are the most experienced ranger here, do you have any ideas?" She asked, Billy shook his head and looked away again

"I dont know" He said queitly, Kira didnt have time for this, they had to get to Calora and soon

"Billy, it wasnt you that did all those evil things, you where under evils control, now you have to stand up and start fighting once again for the light" Kira excalimed

Billy seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded, He moved to the lay next to Kira and looked down. There where atleast 30 troops below, he did the mental calculations, four rangers and 30 troops that would be atleast seven troops each, no there was no time for calculations, he closed his eyes, the memories of what Triton had done flooded back into his mind, the evils that he had done, the deaths that he had caused and couldnt control, the betrayal of all that Zordan had taught them and the perversion of his powers...his blood boiled and his anger rose to the surface

"Payback time" He whispered as he got up and then launched himself of the cliff down into the group

Kira and Blake lay there dumb founded as the watched Billy just jump off the side of the cliff

"What the hell is he doing?" Hunter yelled from behind them

Billy watched as the ground approached rapidly, he was going to take his vengance, he was going to make them pay, he was going to destroy them all, the evil force inside of him had left him hollow and broken, it had taken everything from him...

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" he screamed as his morpher appeared in his hand, he touched the stud on the device, it opened and blue energy surged around him, the energy took the shape of an atom that shrunk into his body and then exploded outwards forming his armour

The troops below all looked up to see a blue fireball screaming towards the ground, the sound of the fall was like a missle heading towards a target, the blue fire ball impacted with such a force that everything around it was expelled from the imediate area

Billy stood in a massive crator and looked around at the troops that had started to recover from his attack,

"A ranger!" One of the troops screamed as they started to open fire, Billy held up his hand and the shots ricochet away from him. Tilting his head

"Is that the best you have?" He asked queitly as his tri tipped lance appeared in his hand, he gripped the handle and pulled it into two peices, he was about to attack when a voice boomed from behind him

"Enough!" It hollard, Billy turned to see a dark figure emerge from behind the far tree and move towards him, Tritons memories of the dark ranger flooded back to him

"Lord Fear" He whispered, he knew from Tritons memories, that lord fear was one of most feared of all the scartons, his ability to manipulate the fear in an individual had allowed him to win many campaigns,

"Triton, you have turned against us" He said calmly as he removed his hood to reveal his helmeted face. Once it had been pure and good, the mark of the black astro ranger, now it had been twisted and fused with dark energy to reveal a nightmare

"Triton is dead" Billy responded as he moved towards Fear, Fear took a deep breath and stopped just stairing at him

"Well then, so are you" His dark lance appeared in his right hand.

"We will see" Billy hissed as he rejoined his lance, it surging with the pure energy of the morphing grid

The three looked down into the canyon

"This isnt good, thats Lord Fear" Hunter excalaimed, a chill running down his spine, he had encounted him before on Uranos 2, He had captured the wind ninja's but fortunatley that Day Blake had been injured and had been left behind. Fear used his powers to cause the others to turn on each other and ultimatley they...He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts out of his mind, he couldnt think this way, he had to focus he had to ensure his survival.

"Lord Fear?" Kira asked, that name itself inspired fear esp in her, she had heard rumours of how savage and brutal he had been when he had captured other rangers, how he had instilled fear in them...

"A really bad guy" Hunter responded, as they continued to watch the scene that was unfolding below them

"Hey guys whats going on?" A small voice said from behind them,

"Aly?" Hunter asked as he got up and made his way over to her. She was alive and she was awake!

"Yeah, whats going on?" She asked as she looked around, she had a confused look on her face, she really didnt know where she was

"We are on Caladora" Hunter whispered to her, she looked at him, his face was still bruised and beaten from their previous battle on Pylar

"Your hurt" She wishpered touching him. He smiled looking in her eyes

"Im ok" He whispered as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently

Kira rolled her eyes, that was the one thing that she didnt want to see...

"Alright guys appreciate the reunion sceen but we have amajor problem down here" She said in hushed tones as she turned back and looked down

Billy took a defensive stance against Fear, he had fought adversarys stronger then him, and had over come horrors that he thought he never could, he would never back down now and never would he surrendor, they had taken everything from him, now all he had left was his revenge

"Prepare to die" Fear hissed, Billy shook his head,

"Not today", as the words left his mouth fear moved towards him faster then he could have imagined, but Billy did something that he never thought possible, something inside of him told him to dig deep, to reach into a place of power and strength, to unleash the inner power that he had been hiding from Triton for so long...

"ANCIENT SPIRIT OF THE TRICERATOPS!" Billy cried, the coin in the centre of his chest exploded with energy as a giant triceratops made of golden energy exploded from billys form, the triceratops let out a ear defening cry and slammed into Fear driving him back into his troops. Fear did everything he could to try and stop the giant energy apparition, but he couldnt, the energy and the rage that came from Billy was to powerfull,

Fear held back the power of the attack but it was a battle that he was loosing ground with, He closed his eyes focusing on the attack but also reaching out to him

Billy continued to unleash all the rage, the frustration, the anger and pain of what had happened to him when he had been possesed by Trition 5 years of being surpressed, five years of death and destruction, Triton using his body and mind for evil, Then the voice

*Billy...* The voice echoed around inside of his mind... He recognised the voice, he knew who it was, he knew that fear was trying to gain a foot hold into his mind, but no not this time, he would not allow him to succeed

*You will not succedd ranger, even if you defeat me, there are more to take my place* Fear whispered into his mind.

But the whisperings only made his resolve stronger, only made his anger more forceful Billy encreased the force of his attack

"And just like you..." Billy screamed with rage and the force of the attack increased again this time it seemed to encrease ten fold.

"THEY WILL FALLLLLLLLL!" The energy triceratops opened its mouth and bit right through Fear cutting him in half, it then seemed to swallow the top half of him and then exploded. sending a massive shockwave out in all directions totally scorching the surrounding areas.

Billy sank to his knees and looked down at his gloved hands, he didnt realise that he had that much power, when he had been part of his own team, his powers had always seemed to be the weakest, he turned his hands over to see that the power had torn through his gloves, his body felt drained, but it felt good, he felt alive, he felt like he was himself again, fighting for good

Blake, followed by Kira came running down the side of the mountain and made their way through the burning brush, they couldnt believe what they had seen.

Kira shook her head, she knew that Billy was one of the first Rangers to recieve the power but never in her wildest dreams did she think that he was able to harness what had just done.

Hunter and Alyssa where hot on their heals, when the both stopped to look at the devistation

"Whoa this is huge" Hunter stated, Alyssa walked over to Billy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, He looked up at her, but it wasnt Alyssa, Billy looked up into her eyes

"Dimitria?" He whispered, Alyssa nodded as she looked around

"I always knew that you had it in you Billy" She whispered as her demenor changed and Alyssa came back to the surface

"What am I doing?" She asked him quietly, Billy smiled back at her and touched his morpher, his armour fading away

"I will tell you later..." He smiled, Blake and Hunter made their way to stand beside him and helped him get back to his feet

"How do you feel?" Kira asked, Billy looked at her and then down at his hands

"Human" he responded taking a deep breath. Blake slapped him on the shoulder

"Come on were not far from Calora"

Daniel and Zack where in Daniels quarters packing for their trip to Kakadus, this was going to be a mission that they probably wouldnt come back from. Daniel looked at Zack

"I dont think you should come" He said quietly, Zack stopped what he was doing and turned to face him

"What?" He asked

"I dont want you to get killed, this is going to be a one way trip, with only three of us, there is no way that we are going to survive, but we have to try" Daniel said lowering his head, the prospect of never seeing Zack again tore his heart apart.

Zack shook his head, there had been something that he had been keeping from Dan and the others, something that he had been hesitant to use

"What is it?" Dan asked him, Zack stepped back and reached into a pocket on his uniform.

"I haven't been one hundred percent Honest with you" Zack whispered as he pulled out a small device and attached it to his left wrist.

"A morpher?" Daniel asked, Zack nodded

"It is the Titanium morpher"

Daniel couldnt believe what he was seeing, it was a rescue ranger morpher, back in the days of the old republic the rescue ranger technology had been presumed lost when the entire team had dissapeared on a rescue mission 8 years ago.

"How?" Daniel asked, Zack looked at him and then back at the morpher

"My Father gave it to me, he told me to keep it safe and that one day I will need to use it"

Daniel looked at him, he couldnt believe it, all this time he was a ranger and yet he had never used his powers, but why?

"Thats why I am comming with you"

To be continued.


End file.
